Curiosidad
by OoOangeltearsOoO
Summary: Ella siempre se mantiene siempre tan alejada del mundo, completamente absorta en el suyo ¿Cómo no poder preguntarse qué es lo que pasa por su mente? A pesar de que la curiosidad le matara, existía un pequeño problema… :Ligero Crack!Pairing:


**Disclaimer: **Angeltears no tiene tanto dinero como para ser dueña de Digimon, los dueños del dinero (y Digimon) son Akiyoshi Hongo. De ser así, esta pareja sería oficial x). Y la idea de la pareja, no es de ella. No sabe de quien sea ._. .

**Aclaración: **No es un romance en si, más bien es una "insinuación" de sentimientos (o una paranoía de ella, ya que una amiga suya ni siquiera supo que era romance).

**Advertencia:** Ligero Crack!Pairing

* * *

Si algo que la chica adoraba era la música, de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Cada vez que le veía en el instituto, cuando los profesores se encontraban fuera de la vista, sacaba el pequeño aparato de música.

Lo oía completamente perdida en el sonido que reproducía, susurrando para sí la letra que se reproducía, mirando casi absorta un punto indefinido del espacio y el tiempo.

¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de ello? Por cada vez que el volteaba verla. Simplemente le veía por mera curiosidad de que hacía.

No era como la clase de chicas que abundaban en el salón: no se encontraba conversando como loca, ni mostraba interés por los hombres con buen cuerpo y las toneladas de maquillaje y ropa que marcaban tendencia aquella temporada. Simplemente, se encontraba absorta en un mundo completamente ajeno.

(Kouichi es algo curioso y quizás es por eso que le ha mirado.

Para Kimura, el nombre de Alice McCoy significaba enigma. Uno que sus instintos no soportaban verlo sin resolver.

Aunque eso significaba que la curiosidad le matara.)

* * *

¿Emo? ¿Gótica? ¿Una inadaptada social? Medio mundo lo decía, a pesar de que ella se encontraba presente en la escena. Pero, aparentemente, tanto a la aludida como al ser que dijo ello, le daba meramente igual.

Al igual que a él.

Por más que el mundo le clasificara, veía algo más que una etiqueta. Veía algo diferente, aunque también tiene que admitir que veía a una chica linda. A pesar de sus ojos estaban rodeados de ojeras y piel de muerto viviente.

(Pero sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, para su suerte. Si no, seguramente se encontraría muerto desde hacía tiempo).

* * *

¿Por qué no le ha hablado? ¿Por qué, si tenía tanto interés en ella, no le pregunta directamente? Eso se debía a la simple (y estúpida) timidez.

Le avergonzaba admitir que jamás se le había hecho fácil hablar con las personas del sexo opuesto. Usualmente, les veía como seres tan ajenos que ni sabía que decir.

Existían excepciones, como Izumi y Kokoro, con las que podía conversar con normalidad.

Pero Alice era un caso completamente diferente.

Con ella sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Un miedo que hacía sus entrañas temblaran y que las palabras se le quedaran atorados en la garganta.

"Un terror demasiado dulce", se decía al verla caminar por los pasillos.

* * *

"_La curiosidad mató al gato"_ y, por un instante, sintió que la curiosidad (y las palabras de ánimo por parte de su gemelo) terminaron de la misma forma con el miedo.*

Fue por eso que se acercó a ella y saludó con algo de timidez.

"_Pero el miedo tiene una extraña forma de regresar"._

Fue por eso que se quedó estático cuando le vio saludarle y mirarle con una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa, esperando ansiosamente de las palabras que iba a decir. Por eso su boca pronunció la primera estupidez que pasó por su cabeza:

—El día de hoy está muy nublado, ¿No crees?—no supo si darse un tiro o tirarse por el primero barranco que se le pusiera enfrente. .

— Algo— respondió ella.

Y allí murió la "larga" conversación junto con sus esperanzas.

— ¿Q-Quieres escuchar?—preguntó ella tímidamente, mostrando el auricular.

Y quizás fue lo mejor que pudo haber oído en su vida.

* * *

***: **En este caso, la frase mencionada es un poco más literal. Es decir, la curiosidad en vez de matarte, mató al gato para descubrir algo (?).

**Notas de la autora:**

_¡Después de quince intentos (y no es chiste) al fin pudo escribir un Kouichi/Alice más o menos decente! (empieza a llorar de la emoción). Ya dijo, no se le da el romance, pero esto es lo mejor que ha podido hacer en mucho tiempo. Además, adora esta pareja :3._

_Sin nada incoherente que decir:_

_Matta nee!_

_PD: ¿Por qué rayos hablo en tercera persona? ._._


End file.
